


promises

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Eve, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For day #3 of whumptober.Prompt No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYManhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at GunpointEve can't help but think about how her world almost went away.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	promises

They had been torn apart, Eve watched in horror as Villanelle was pushed to her knees and held at gunpoint and all Eve could do was watch in horror.

Eve screaming trying to reach for Villanelle, “Please, no, don’t! Just let her go!!”

And it plays over and over again in Eve’s head as she lays there with Villanelle wrapped around her, clinging to her like a lifeline.

She gently plays with her hair because she knows how comforting it is to Villanelle and that it helps her fall asleep.

Neither of them have slept in twenty-four hours and even still Eve can’t bring herself to sleep yet. Even with Villanelle in her arms she has to stay awake to make sure she’s safe, to make sure she doesn’t disappear from her arms again.

She almost lost her. She almost lost her whole world.

Even when Villanelle looked at her with such a calm face, the unshed tears in her eyes betraying her.

“Eve, it’s okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Villanelle just wants to stare into her eyes forever, get lost in them, so it’d be the last thing she’d see. Would Eve see the light disappear from her eyes? Would Eve bear to even look?

_ Please, please, don't go away. I need you. Please don’t take my whole world from me. _

They both hear the click of the gun but the gunshot they hear isn’t from the gun pointed at Villanelle’s head, it’s from the doorway.

Carolyn.

MI6 agents are swarming the scene and the hands holding Eve back are dropping away. Hélène lies dead, the gun still stuck in her hand, a pool of blood surrounding her.

A wide eyed Villanelle in disbelief is on her feet and gathered up in Eve’s arms, clutching onto her for her very life. She’s alive.

She finds herself clutching onto Eve’s coat, she’s shaking, it must be the adrenaline.

“Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m alive right?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Eve feels her eyelids grow heavy and she whispers to the blonde in her arms, “I love you.”

Eve’s surprised to hear a whisper from the blonde, “Promise?”

Eve smiles into her hair before falling asleep herself, “Promise.”


End file.
